Kimberley
Kimberley was a former scout of the extermination force sent to hunt down the resistance members. After being electrocuted to death by Rapiéçage, he was transformed into a Thunder Ghost. Appearance After becoming Schwarz Blitz Ghost, his body has become enshrouded by black lightning. Personality After dying and becoming a ghost, Kimberley lost any restraint he had while he was alive and now he behaves like a hoodlum who is infatuated with women. It is not that a screw has come loose; it seems that he has just become unrestrained and the various things that he had kept bottled up inside while he was alive have been released, being openly perverted at times; which results in him being hit by Princess Levia, however he sees this as a reward. Despite this, he is shown to be very loyal to Vandalieu and is often shown giving his new master whatever knowledge he has on things relating to outside the Boundary Mountain Range. Summary He was a scout in the resistance extermination force led by Mardock Zeck, and he was a capable man with a high level of skill and a silent personality. However, while he was pursuing Haj and the other fake members of the resistance, he was disturbed by Yamata’s grotesque form, and he was electrocuted to death by Rapiéçage, who had been keeping watch from the skies. After his death, he turned from a spirit into a Thunder Ghost, and now, he is in charge of Vandalieu’s wind-attribute (lightning only) Dead Spirit Magic. His Rank increased during the battle with Gubamon, and he became a Rank 10 Blitz Ghost. He is currently studying to learn magic of his own. As a result, for some reason, he has acquired the Mana Enlargement skill. After having participated in the battle against Gyubarzo, the Evil God of Dark Seas, Kimberley became a Rank 10 Schwarz Blitz Ghost.Chapter 184 Powers and Abilities Status: Current Stats: (Chapter 185) * Name: Kimberley * Rank: 10 * Race: Schwarz Blitz Ghost * Level: 3 * Passive skills: ** Spirit Form: Level 9 (LEVEL UP!) ** Mental Corruption: Level 3 ** Wind-Attribute Nullification ** Lightning Manipulation: Level 9 (LEVEL UP!) ** Materialization: Level 7 (LEVEL UP!) ** Intuition: Level 3 ** Mana Enlargement: Level 4 (LEVEL UP!) ** Self-Enhancement: Subordination: Level 5 (NEW!) ** Self-Enhancement: Demon King’s Blood: Level 1 (NEW!) ** Self-Enhancement: Guidance: Level 4 (NEW!) ** Strengthened Attribute Values: Creator: Level 4 (NEW!) * Active skills: ** Silent Steps: Level 6 ** Trap: Level 5 ** Projectile Fire: Level 7 (LEVEL UP!) ** Possession: Level 5 ** Long-distance Control: Level 7 (LEVEL UP!) ** Archery: Level 6 (LEVEL UP!) * Unique skills: ** ■■■■ルー’s Divine Protection (NEW!) lieu Previews Status: (Chapter 168) * Name: Kimberley * Rank: 7 * Race: Thunderbolt Ghost * Level: 67 * Passive skills: ** Spirit Form: Level 7 (LEVEL UP!) ** Mental Corruption: Level 3 ** Wind-Attribute Nullification ** Lightning Manipulation: Level 8 (LEVEL UP!) ** Materialization: Level 5 (LEVEL UP!) ** Intuition: Level 3 (LEVEL UP!) ** Mana Enlargement: Level 3 (LEVEL UP!) * Active skills: ** Silent Steps: Level 6 ** Trap: Level 5 ** Projectile Fire: Level 5 (LEVEL UP!) ** Possession: Level 5 (LEVEL UP!) ** Long-distance Control: Level 4 (NEW!) ** Archery: Level 5 (NEW!) Previously: (V5 Character Summary Page) * Name: Kimberley * Rank: 5 * Race: Blitz Ghost * Level: 21 * Passive skills: ** Spirit Form: Level 4 ** Mental Corruption: Level 3 ** Wind-Attribute Nullification ** Lightning Manipulation: Level 5 ** Materialization: Level 2 ** Intuition: Level 2 ** Mana Enlargement: Level 1 * Active skills: ** Silent Steps: Level 6 ** Trap: Level 5 ** Projectile Fire: Level 4 ** Possession: Level 3 Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Undead Category:Ghosts Category:Former Humans Category:Vida's Faction